Haven
by phoenix545
Summary: It's that time of year again. Iruka must take his children to the safe place.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: past mpreg, omegaverse, omegaIruka, omegaSakura, alphaKakashi, alphaSasuke, alphaNaruto, littleSasuke, littleNaruto, littleSakura, time is like prehistoric, people walk around naked, people basically act like animals, other ships maybe added, motherlyIruka, characters maybe OOC, Kakashi has his face reviled at all times.**

 **Chapter 1**

Long ago, people acted much differently than they do today. Relying more on instincts than anything else. A time of fear and survival in the cruel world. Only the fittest could live up to a good age.

It was that time of year again. The time where the air gets thicker and sticky, warmer. A time where mating season begins. Mating season is dangerous for omegas and betas with children. If an alpha wants to mate with them, it is up to the alpha to decide if the child lives or dies. It's rarely the first. The omega or beta can try to fend of the alpha, though may die in the process, but if they submit, maybe the alpha will spare the children.

During mating season, alphas, betas, and omegas all move to warmer areas to begin breeding. However, ones with children must go to cooler areas.

Iruka peeked out of the cave at the beautiful sunrise that was slowly coming up over the horizon. Lighting up the world yet again to start another day. The omega wishes it was always night though, no matter how beautiful morning is, because during the morning things are lively and dangerous, at night, everything's silent and still.

This area however has become too warm. They're running late. Alphas have probably already infested in the area. Alphas, they could make any omega or beta tremble with fear, they are the worst predators known to man. Cold and cruel.

After standing and watching for a few moments, the brunette walked back into the cave, smiling at the three children all curled up on the floor. They were not his children, no blood relation to any, but since he piratically raised them, he considers them his. He bent down, nudging the pink haired girl with his scarred nose on her cheek. Her eyes opened slowly. The omega then nudged the black haired boy as well, who also opened his eyes. He smiled, but then came the challenge. Waking up the blonde who was snoring. He nudged the whispered cheek, and when he got no response, he nudged harder.

"Naruto." he whispered, still nothing. "Naruto." the brunette got a groan in response. Iruka smiled "Come on, it's time to get up." the boy finally opened his eyes, letting out a yawn. Naruto stretched before rubbing his eye with his fist.

"Why do we gotta do this every year? Can't we just stay here?" Iruka chuckled.

"No, it's far too dangerous to be here."

"Dangerous? How?"

"You'll understand when you're older." was all he said before standing up and going back to the entrance the cave, looking over his shoulder at the three children. "We'll eat and then will leave. Sound like a plan?" the children nodded, he smiled. Steadily making their way out of the cave because once they leave, they're in the outside world, and the outside world is primitive and abominable.

* * *

 **i wanted to write something like this, so, i did:D!  
**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:)!**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: past mpreg, mentioned breastfeeding, omegaverse, omegaIruka, omegaSakura, alphaKakashi, alphaSasuke, alphaNaruto, littleSasuke, littleNaruto, littleSakura, time is like prehistoric, people walk around naked, people basically act like animals, other ships maybe added, motherlyIruka, characters maybe OOC, Kakashi has his face reviled at all times.**

 **Chapter 2**

Food was difficult to find because of all the alphas around. That's another thing that will be a challenge when they move up north. Since most animals as well move south, food will be next to impossible. Plus, omegas and betas with children will need to feed themselves and their kids. Though, unlike alphas, omegas and betas were better at sharing. Alphas are very aggressive which makes them terrifying. They can make a bear or a lion tremble. The problem was, they new this. They knew that they were the most feared creature, and took advantage of that.

Iruka and the other three had been walking for hours now, but they weren't even close to where they needed to be. The sun was starting to set which meant it was time to rest up for the next day.

"That's just how it is, stupid." Sasuke stated bluntly. Naruto growled.

"Who you callin stupid?! Stupid!" they began wrestling on the ground. Sakura stood by Iruka who was sitting on a rock and watching the fight. The omega girl rolled her eyes, Iruka smiled, but his mind began to wonder. The boys were both alphas, and it maybe cute to watch them fight now, but when they get their knew instincts, the playfulness with be gone. It is a sad thought, however, it was true. They may one day have to fight to the death over food, over mates, over dominance. It won't matter that they were raised as brothers. Once they are older, they'll become the new generation of feared predators to venture the lands. Iruka pushed the bitter thoughts in the back of his head. Naruto was pinned down by the black haired alpha.

"I win." Sasuke stated bluntly. The blonde let out a snarl.

"I wanna re-match!" he declared. Iruka chuckled, nuzzling the side of the boys face with his nose lovingly.

"Now, now," he started "You can have your re-match another day, right now, it's time to sleep."

"Ugh! But I'm not even tired!" the boy complained, yawning and rubbing his eye.

"Of course you aren't, but we have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow. We need all the energy." Naruto sighed, though, still curled up next to the omegas side along with the other two. Iruka was always the last to go to sleep, making sure they were all asleep and close to him. His mind began to wonder again.

He was very worried about Naruto. The boy wasn't so strong, he was kinda smart, but intelligence out ranking strength for an alpha was bad news, considering they get into more fights. Though, those thoughts were for another time. Iruka triple checked before laying his head down, closing his eyes slowly, then falling asleep underneath the starry night sky.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: past mpreg, mentioned breastfeeding, omegaverse, omegaIruka, omegaSakura, alphaKakashi, alphaSasuke, alphaNaruto, littleSasuke, littleNaruto, littleSakura, time is like prehistoric, people walk around naked, people basically act like animals, other ships maybe added, motherlyIruka, characters maybe OOC, Kakashi has his face reviled at all times.**

 **Chapter 3**

The air was getting slightly cooler, meaning that they were nearing their destination at last. They've probably been traveling for at least a week, all of them could use a goodnight sleep. In their usual cave. The one they'd specifically chosen for themselves. The children would draw pictures on the wall of the new things they'd seen and, the cave reeked of alpha so no intruders dared walking in. Iruka suddenly stopped. A...certain smell hit his nostrils. A smell that could only mean trouble for them.

"Go." was the only thing he said to his kids.

"Wha-" Naruto tried to ask.

"Go!" the brunette shouted. All of them started running quickly, but they're reaction was too slow. An alpha jumped out right in front of them. His breathing was heavy, letting out growls and snarls, stalking slowly, with saliva dripping down his face, he had an erection that was leaking at the tip. Iruka new what he wanted. "Guys," he whispered, still locked in a strong gaze with the perpetrator in front of them. Ignoring the petrified look from the children. "I want you to run, run and don't look back."

"But-" Naruto tried to protest, his legs were shaking so much he didn't know if he could run without tripping! And what about his guardian? What will happen to him?

"Just go, I'll catch up I promise." the blonde didn't really know if he believed that. His guardian always looks him in the eye and gives him a smile when he promises things. He didn't. The brunette knew this however, but he knows that his children's lives are much more important than his own. If he can't keep up with them and he falls pray to the alpha, the alpha could be gentle, but if he gets too rough, he could kill Iruka on accident. However, if the kids can't keep up, the alpha will most likely spare Sakura, though, he'll kill Sasuke and Naruto. Iruka would not let that happen. Sasuke suddenly grabbed his brothers hand, holding it in a tight grip.

"It'll be okay idiot. Take Sakura's hand." Naruto nodded, taking the younger omegas hand, feeling relieved that all three of them were shaking. Iruka would have smiled at them, but he was keeping an eye on the alpha. He gave off the vibe that clearly stated "if you take one step close to my kids, I'll kill you." omegas in protection mode could easily take on a full grown alpha. Alphas knew this and were very cautious about approaching omegas with children.

"Go, now." he tried to stay calm. The three took off and he followed after them close behind. The alpha let out an aggressive, ugly, snarl, taking after the omega. Now he was pissed. "Go faster!" Iruka shouted in panic, hearing the alphas heavy footsteps behind him. "Don't look back! Just keep going!" all three ran as fast as their tiny legs could go, not looking back like they were told. They were coming up to a ravine that had a fallen tree leading to the other side, but it was old, and looked like it was on it's last leg. It was worth a shot to cross it however, if they wanted to see another day. If they did end up falling, it wasn't that far of drop. Sasuke pulled his siblings to make them go faster, finding the courage to cross. In a split second, they were on the trunk, running for their lives, and as quickly as they got on the quicker they were to get off. However, right when Iruka and the alpha set foot on the trunk, a loud crackling sound could be heard. The brunette tried to make it, though, the trunk just fell apart.

"Iruka!" all three voices pitched in fear, watching the trunk collapse, along with their guardian. The omega couldn't see anything besides darkness for about a minute before the terrifying growls awoke him from his sleep. He looked up and met eye to eye with the beast, paralyzing him. The alpha was pissed, their was no way he'd take pity on him and spare his life. The alpha will have his way with him and then kill him. It appeared his life will be cut sort. Oh well, he had done what he needed to do in this world. He was able to nurse three children back to health after loosing his own. Hopefully they'll be able to get away before the alpha caught them. This will be another lesson, they'll be on their own form this point on. He showed the alpha he was submissive now, letting out a whimper and putting his head down. The alpha growled, getting closer to his prize, liking the behavior. Out of now where, they're was another snarl. Iruka didn't even have time to process things before the alpha was shoved into the wall by another. The brunette and kids gasped. Both alphas fought, growling, snarling, throwing punches, biting, trying to aim for the neck. All intentions to kill, it was in their eyes. The one alpha with silver hair was able to fend off the other alpha, after almost killing him. He wasn't out of trouble yet though, the silver haired alpha stalked closer to him, not letting out any sort of noise, just silently lurking near. Every alpha had their own way of killing. His breath hitched, he wanted to run away and go back to his kids, but again, he was to petrified with fear. He closed his eyes, shaking terribly. Maybe it will be over quickly.

"Are you okay?" the omega didn't answer, thinking it was just his mind just playing a trick on him. "Are you okay?" the voice asked again in the same tone. Iruka looked up slowly, connecting his eyes with the alpha before him. They were soft, though also dark with a lazy gaze in away that also gave off a very unsettling vibe. He couldn't pull his mind together to answer. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he? Can you stand?" Iruka got on all fours, not saying anything, just kept looking at the alpha with a astounded expression. Then, he finally snapped out of it.

"I'm fine." he said with acid in his tone. He didn't trust this alpha. He didn't trust any alpha.

"Wow, I think you should be more kinder to someone who just saved your life." the alpha responded with playfulness. Damn, he was right, but Iruka knew why he saved him.

"Look, I know why you saved me and I appreciate it, bu-"

"Oh, you appreciate it huh? Well, why don't you show me." the brunette knew it and rolled his eyes. "Come on omega, you saw how strong I am."

"Iruka!" Naruto shouted in panic, catching the twos attention.

"Just stay there! I'll be up in a moment!" he quickly looked back at the alpha, knowing better than to loose sight of a predator.

"How about it omega. Once. That's all I'm asking, after that, I'll leave you alone." Iruka didn't even know why this alpha bothered asking, it's not like he had a choice in this.

"Fine, come and find me when the kids are asleep." the alpha chuckled.

"See ya later omega." and with that, the silver haired male darted off. The brunette sighed, climbing his way up and back to the three. All hugged and nuzzled him, saying how worried they were. He was happy to be reunited with them, but at the same time, afraid of what will happen when the alpha finds him.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


End file.
